Kyle's Journal
by Kylee Carr
Summary: The sequel to Remember Me Kyle! Kyle gets his memory back to just before all the horrible incidents. Now he tries to get them back by reading a journal that Stan had given him. STYLE, slight Bunny and possibly Creek. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 Awake

**Kyle's Journal**

**Chapter 1- Awake.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own South Park! Matt Stone and Trey Parker do!**

**HELLOZ PPLZ! Kylee back! Welcome to Kyle's Journal, the sequel to Remember Me Kyle!**

**The last story ended pretty crappily, I didn't really like it either, but, it was left open for me to do a sequel! JOYZ!**

**I have a lot planned for this story. Here's a few main points: Kyle gets "better", Jouranl entries from the last story, and a return of a certain someone to South Park. You probaly know who that is.**

**Now as not to give away any more spoilers, here is the first chapter of Kyle's Journal, enjoy!**

**-line-**

*Beep, beep, beeeepppp*

*Slam*

**KYLE:**

I opened my eyes. It was morning. I streached out my arms and yawned. Man, it felt like I slept really good. I looked around me room and noticed something was... off. It looked kind of different. I sniffed the air. Mmmm... something smelled good. Mom was probaly making breakfast. I smelled like she was making her famous French toast and... did I detect chocolate chip muffins? I did. Now I'm all excited. I can't wait to eat. It feels like I haven't been eating a whole lot.

I went to get out of bed, but I fell down with a huge BANG.

**IKE:**

I was getting my bags together getting ready to go to that fucking conformist school. I was about to grab my cigarettes when a heard a loud noise. Maybe mom finally blew up the house? Nah, that couldn't be it.

That's when I realized, it came from Kyle's room.

I care about my older brother a lot. 12 years ago, he was in a bad situation, it left him in really bad shape. All he would do those 12 years was stare out a window sitting in his wheelchair and sleep. He barley ate or drank anything, he had to be forced. We had to ask that conformist traitor Stan to come take care of Kyle half the time, because Stan was the only person Kyle would respond to.

I ran into my brother's room and opened the door.

**KYLE:**

"Oh my god! Kyle, are you okay?" Screamed a weird voice. It reminded me of Ike for some reason.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ike... you are Ike, right?" I asked. This kid definatley _looked_ Canadian, but he was a lot taller then Ike and was dressed in black. He had pale skin and lots of eyeliner on, not to mention he was holding a cigarette package! The kid looked at me werid.

"Yeah... I'm Ike. If you're Kyle then why are you talking?" wait, what?

"Okay... because people tend to talk. You can't be Ike, Ike's a lot smaller than you. He's only in the fourth grade!"

"No... I'm in college now."

"That's not possible. How can you be in college if I'm only in the eighth grade?" The kid just looked at me. It was kind of getting akward.

"MOOOOMMMM! KYLE'S GONE CRAZY! OH, HE'S ALSO TALKING AND MOVING AGAIN!"

"What?" Okay, this kid was definatley weird. A person that looked my mom walked into the room.

"Bubbalah, is it true?" She asked.

"Mom? Wow... you got old." She was silent, but that kid started laughing.

"IKE! I'll let that comment slide, since you've finally started to talk and move again." She said as she hugged and smiled at me. "Now Kyle, can you tell me what you rememeber?"

"Uh... okay. My name is Kyle Broflovski, I'm 13 years old and go to South Park elementary. My best friend is Stan and I'm friends with Kenny. Cartman is my somewhat friend. My favorite subjects are Math and science and that, " I said pointing at the werid kid. " Is NOT Ike."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. Why did I have to do that?"

"Come down stairs and have something to eat. I'll call Stan and he can explain everything to you."

"Okay then..." I start to get up, but as soon as I'm on my feet, I fall down again. "Uh... I can't walk. My legs feel like noodles or something."

"It's okay bubbalah... we'll just put you in your wheelchair."

"Since when did I get a wheelchair?" I ask, but I'm already being lifted into it and being brought downstairs by mom and that weird kid.

- line-

My mom wheels me to the table and places a bowl of cookies and creme oatmeal in front of me. I thank her, even though I wanted some of that french toast and choclate chip muffins, but I was really hungery, so I didn't care.

After I was done breakfast, Stan came over. He looked different too. Taller and older.

"Hey Kyle..." Says Stan. "It's me, Stan."

**-line-**

**I know, I know... it's a short chapter, but yayz! Kyle's got his memory back, but it seems that he doesn't remember Cartman's first attempt to kill him. Hmmmm...**

**Well, I'll be updating some more as soon as I can, so please be patient. R+R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Is this for real?

**Kyle's Journal**

**Chapter 2- Is this for real?**

**DISCLAIMER:**** As much as it would be awesome to, I don't own South Park.**

**I LOVE RAMEN! 3 **

**Felt I needed to add that little part in. Man, I am on a roll today! Second chapter of this story, did the last chapter to Remember Me Kyle, AND posted the first two chapters to South Park Battle Royale! Sadly, though, no one has died yet. Sorry... that last part sounded a little creepy.**

**Anyways, YES! Yes is DID take take Kyle 12 fucking years to snap out of whatever it was that Kyle was going through. There is a very good and logical explanation as to why I did that, but, uh, that will be revealed later... or not...**

**So, whithout further ado, onto the story!**

**-line-**

**STAN:**

"So, you're telling me that you don't remember anything in from the past 14 years?"

"No. As far I as know. I'm still in the eighth grade." I sighed. For some reason, the God of this world enjoys to target Kyle. First Cartman tries to kill him, then Kyle loses all his memories, then Kyle gets Kidnapped, and raped, then he almost dies, once again, thanks to Cartman, and when he finally wakes up, he goes into a trance-like state for 12 fucking years, only to snap out of it and think he's in grade eight.

To be honest, I don't even think he remebers me being his boyfriend. We weren't dating back then, I still had Wendy. Maybe Kyle only dated me because he relyed on me. I sighed again and turned back to Kyle.

"Okay, well, you aren't in grade eight anymore. You never even graduated High School. For the past 14 years, you've had amnesia, 12 of those years, however, you were in some werid trance or something."

"What do you mean 'weird trance or something'?" asked Kyle.

"Well, let's see. You wouldn't eat unless we forced you, we had to actually put the food in your mouth and make you swallow it. You generally didn't blink. You didn't talk. You stared at absolutley nothing. You wouldn't walk. All you would do was stare in what ever direction we put you in, or you'd go to sleep. The only person you ever responded to was me."

"Really? Hmm, I wonder why?" Because you're my boyfriend Kyle! I just really wanted to scream that out. I wanted so bad to hug and kiss him. I wanted more then that too. I don't know how much longer I can wait to fuck him. It's been 12 fucking years. 12 fucking long years.

"Stan?" asks Kyle snapping me out of my thoughts. "How old are we now?"

"We're 26 years old now. I'm in college, like I said you didn't graduate high school because you went into that state back in ninth grade."

"It's been that long, huh?" I nod. Kyle looks down into his lap. He's still in a wheelchair because his legs aren't strong enough to support him yet. Mrs. Broflovski says they'll be getting him into physicotherapy soon.

"Stan, what's everyone else like." That question caught me off guard.

"Well, Kenny's dating Butters, and Butters went to college, Kenny was too poor to afford it. Craig and Tweek are going out too, actually they're married now. And everyone else is fine."

"What about Cartman?"

"Cartman..." I say, trying to avoid the answer at all costs.

"Stan... tell me. How is Cartman doing?" I sigh. There is no way I can avoid this one, but I'll try not to actually tell Kyle all the crap that Cartman did to him.

"Cartman is... well, Cartman's in New Jersey right now. He was in jail for 10 years." Silence.

"Wow... poor Cartman." That last statement is what makes me want to snap. Poor Cartman? How can he say that? Oh wait... he doesn't remember.

"Not really... he deserved it."

"How can you say that Stan?" asks Kyle in an innocent voice. "Cartman is our friend, how would you like it if I told you that you deserved to go to New Jersey?"

I'm taken aback by this. Kyle, you need to know the truth. I don't care if you go back to your tranced state, I'm not letting you defend Cartman with all the shit he did to you.

"Cartman, our friend! Yeah right?" I yelled. This terriffied Kyle, I know, but I had to tell him. "Kyle, that fatass fucking tried to kill you, twice! He tried to stab you on his fucking roof, but you fell off it instead, then he raped you and tried to burn you in a fire! That's why he got arrested and moved away from South Park! It's because he wants you dead! Don't you see that Kyle? DON'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT?"

Kyle's now wimpering and whispering not to hurt him. As if I would ever hurt him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kyle." I take a step towords him.

"Stay back Stan! STAY BACK!" He cries, defending himself.

"Kyle..." I walk up to him and force his hands down. "Kyle, I will never, ever hurt you, because I love you. Kyle... you're my boyfriend." and I kiss him.

After I pull back Kyle just stares at me. suddenly rage fills his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kyle. It's just, I couldn't hold back any more, it's been 12 years since we've had sex and..."

"... out."

"What?"

"Get out. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE STAN MARSH!"

"So you do hate me. Kyle..." I feel tears coming to my eyes. I run out of the room and out of the house, almost knocking Ike over.

Kyle hates me now. Hee doesn't believe me. Why is he taking Cartman's side and not mine? Why? I'm not the one who tried to kill him, so why?

All I know is that I will make Kyle love me again. I know the boy who loves Stan Marsh is hiding somewhere in there, and I intend to find him.

**-line-**

**So, yeah... Chapter 2.**

**Please review and keep looking forwords to what will happen next in this story.**

**BTW, next chapter will be from Kyle's POV after Stan ran out. The chapter after that, however, will take place a few months into the future.**

**So, Until next time! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Stan likes Anime apparently

**Kyle's Journal**

**Chapter 3- Stan like Anime (apparently...).**

**Disclaimer:**** I wish I did, but I don't. Uh... South Park that is.**

**Some people are very happy that Kyle's okay-ish, and others are sad and stuff cuz Kyle no remember dating Stan.**

**Well, hopefully you all like this chapter. It should clarify **_**some**_** things, but it'll probaly have some other ... **_**stuff... **_

**Anyways, Please R+R!**

**-line-**

**IKE:**

Stan ran out into the hall and nearly knocked me over. I also noticed that Stan was crying. I decided I better check on Kyle, because I heard some screaming coming from his room. I opened up the door and found Kyle's head in his hands, crying.

"Awww... what did Stany-wany do to Kyle-wyle?"

"Shut up Ike! I'm not in the mood!" Well, at least he's treating me like his brother again! Maybe now I don't have to be goth anymore, but I serisouly doubt that. I want to be goth. I want to because I love Georgie, and I have this feeling he won't date me as a happy-go-lucky conformist. Even though I've gotten used to being goth after 14 years. A figured I might as well try to comfort Kyle anyways, he _is _my brother after all.

"What did Stan do that was so bad?" I kind of was evesdropping, so I do know what was going on, but I felt the need to ask anyways, how conformist of me.

"He... he kissed me. He kissed me Ike!" Sobbed Kyle. "He also said he loved me!"

"So, what's wrong with that?" I asked. This was definaley peaking my interest.

"You gotta promise not to tell Mom and Dad. You can't. Promise me Ike!"

"Okay, okay... I promise."

"I... I think I like him back." He whispered. "Ever since fourth grade, I've noticed things about him that normal people wouldn't. The darkness of his hair and how the sun shines off it. The deep crystal clear blue in his eyes. His smile, his arms, his nose, his lips, and..."

"And...?"

"Well... his...butt." He answered, blushing.

"Sounds to me like you love him. I think you should tell him, and mom, and dad."

"I can't! Mom and Dad'll hate me for being gay!"

"No they won't."

"How do you know?" I sighed.

"Kyle, I'm gay too. I'm dating Georgie." Kyle's eyes widen.

"Who's Georgie?" He asks.

"You guys knew him as Kindergoth. I'm dating him, and I love him with all my heart. Mom and Dad know. Besides..." It was my turn to ask a few questions now. " didn't Stan tell you before he kissed you that you guys were dating?"

"Yeah... he did. Wait. How'd you know that?" I shrugged.

"I dunno, wild guess?" I muttered. Kyle was about to say something before I cut him off. "Mom and Dad knew you were dating Stan. They're very accepting you know. They don't care if you're gay. They still love you because you're thier biological son.

So how about it? Should we go find Stan?" I ask.

"Yeah. There's still something I want to confirm." I smile and take his wheelchair.

"Come on, I bet he went home to cry like a conformist cry baby." Kyle laughs. We head out the door and walk down the sidewalk towords Stan's house.

"You know..." Said Kyle. "I just realized that you're goth."

-line-

**STAN:**

Stupid Kyle, stupid Kyle, stupid Kyle! I wish he had just died the first time Cartman tried to kill him!

I know I'm pissed. I don't want to think these thoughts, but I do anyways. It's not like Kyle loves me. He hates me. He probaly wants my dick to shivel up and fall off. He probaly wishes that my neck or ass would be really ichy, but my arms would be too short to scratch, or maybe he wants me to die like Tomitake and Keiichi in Higurashi. They clawed at thier throats until they died. If that's what Kyle wants, then fine by me!

I bring my nails up to my throat and start scratching. It's light at first, but then I start doing it like crazy. I can feel something warm and wet running down my arms and neck.

"STANLEY MARSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I look to my right and realize my mom is screaming at me. She runs over to me and forces my hands away from my neck. I look down at my hands, afraid of what I'll see. Sure enough, my worst fears are confirmed. My hands are covered with blood. I don't know if it's not a lot, or too little, all I know is that I have this need to fucking scratch.

At this point in time, my mom had called my dad into the room and he picks me up. Normally, I would protest this, but I felt like all my energy had been drained, so I just let them do whatever they wanted with me. I was getting kind sleepy anyways, and every thing was really bright. Not to mention my neck hurt, but it felt numb all at the same time.

I'm being rushed down stairs and out the door when my dad stops. I hear a scream.

"STAN! OMG, STAN! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? STAN SPEAK TO ME! STAN!"

I turn my head to see who's calling my name. I start to notice that it's Kyle. It couldn't be Kyle, could it? No... it wasn't I must be hallucinating, thinking that my love will come save me. Ugh... so sleepy. I know I can't stay awake any longer. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

**KYLE:**

I was almost at Stan's house. My heart was beating so fast, I thought I'd die from a heart attack before I got the chance to apologize and confess my true feelings to him. Ike wheels me up to the door, and just as I'm about to knock, Mrs. Marsh opens the door, and Stan is in Mr. Marshes arms.

When I look closley, I let out a gasp. There's blood all over Stan's arms and dripping from his fingers. His chest is all bloody too. His eyes are open, but it looks like he's gonna fall asleep at any minute.

"STAN! OMG, STAN! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? STAN SPEAK TO ME! STAN!"

I try to get out of the wheelchair, but I can't. My legs are still too fucking weak. Damn it Stan, what happened to you?

Stan turns his head to me and looks straight at me. A small smile forms on his lips, which has some blood dribbling out the side of it, then he closes his eyes and his body went limp.

Mr. Marsh pushed past me and opened up the back seat and put Stan in. He rushes into front seat and takes off in a panic. I turn to Mrs. Marsh.

"Oh, hello Kyle. Good to see you're okay. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Mrs. Marsh, what happened to Stan?"

"He came home crying and ran up to his room. I went to go check on him and he was covered in blood!"

"Did he... cut himself?" I asked. I know this is going to be a touchy subject for her.

"No... there was no knife. He was just scratching... at his neck."

"But... why?" Even though I already knew the answer to that. It was my fault. Stan tried to commit suicide because of me. It's all my fault. Maybe I should just die.

"I've watched a few of the Anime DVD's that he had up in his room. In one of them, When they cry, or something, two of the boys committed sucicide by clawing thier throats out. Maybe he watched that and decided to do it? I knew anything from Japan couldn't be good, not ever since you boys had your Chinpokomon phrase."

So Stan's mom thinks he did it because of anime? I knew he probaly got the idea of _how _to do it from the anime, but there was no way that just anime influenced it. I knew it... it was all my fault. Stan's gonna die and it's all because of me.

"Alright..." said Ike. "I've called up dad. He's going to take us to the hospital so we can make sure Stan's okay. Kyle, are you okay? You hurt anywhere?"

I shake my head. I can't stop crying. I eventually stop crying and fall asleep sometime between my dad picking me up and arriving at the hospital.

**- line-**

**Yeah, imma let it end on a cliff hanger.**

**I'm sooo sorry everyone. I just made the story get worse again. My bad.**

**It was originally suppose to have Kyle confessing his love to Stan and them being all happy-happy and making out. But, somewhere along the line (Pretty much as soon as it was Stan's POV) I scrapped that idea and will probaly save it for another time.**

**This time I'm not gonna tell you if Stan lives or dies. You'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else. Also, Goths are whiny conformist, well, at least Ike is. Hopefully it was annoying. I was trying to make it that. I should focus on making Ike look better, after all he's Canadian, I'm Canadian...**

**Oh and btw, scratching your neck too fast and hard really does hurt and eventually will cause bleeding, and I'd advise against doing it. Trust me on that.**

**ANIME IS NOT BAD FOR YOU, DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU WATCH. HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI HAPPENS TO BE A VERY VIOLENT SHOW WITH LOTS OF MURDERS, SO ONLY WATCH IT IF YOU WILL **_**NOT **_**GO INSANE! ALSO, SOUTH PARK MAY BE WORSE FOR YOU THEN ANIME, I DUNNO, I'M AN OTAKU FOR BOTH AS WELL AS DOCTOR WHO, TORCHWOOD, SHERLOCK AND DOWTON ABBEY.**

**Hope I spelt that last book/ show right. Anyways, that's enough ranting for now. It's like, almost 11p.m. here, and I'm so unbelivably tired, I almost had Kyle call Stan's mum Mrs. Broflovski! That could've been **_**really **_**bad.**

**So, g'nite and sweet dreams, and until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream Sequence

**Kyle's Journal**

**Chapter 4- The Dream Sequence.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own SP, MS/TP do.**

**Alright, so here's the thing... as I was called out on, I am walking a **_**very **_**fine line, what with the shitty ending of Remember me Kyle, and now making Stan hurt himself. I apologize for that. I promise you that by the end of this story everything will turn out okay. So, I'm giving you a few of the plotlines I'm gonna use, and please don't hate me.**

**1. Stan and Kyle start dating... again (even though they never actually stopped.)**

**2. Stan will NEVER EVER try this crap again. (But Kyle will...)**

**3. Kyle will be given back his journal and will start to read it. (This chapter and next)**

**4. Some bad stuff willl happen to Kyle... again. (I shouldn't be as bad as the stuff I made Kyle go through last time.)**

**5. Ike and Kyle C. will play a much bigger role in this story then they did in the last story.**

**So, yeah... I'm gonna pick on Kyle again, but like I said, IT WILL TURN OUT OKAY IN THE END! No one's gonna die... much... -_- **

**But I promise you that Kyle (and Stan) WILL NOT DIE!**

**Now, without futher ado, let's get on with this story.**

**-line-**

**STAN:**

All I could see was blackness, and all I could feel was this sharp pain in my neck. What the fuck happened? Ugh... I can't remember a thing.

_"Stan..."_

I can hear someone call out my name. It sounds really far away and I don't reconize the voice.

_"Stan..."_

I can feel the pain melting away, but I know I'm not dead, or going to die. If anything I think I'm falling into a deeper sleep.

_"huh? Who are you?" I ask the person standing with thier back to me. The boy turns around. He looks familliar, but I can't guess who._

_ "You don't know?" He asks me. He pauses and looks at me with a stern eye. "I'm you."_

_ "What? How is that possible?"_

_ "You're in the dream world right now. You're also hyped up on sleeping medicine and pain killer, so your memory might be a bit groggy and stuff. I bet you don't even remember what happened."_

_ "What... happened?" I ask the younger version of me. "Wait. What DID happen?" The young boy who is me sighs._

_ "You tried to commit suicide by scratching out your own throat. Pretty gruesome and messy if you ask me."_

_ "Am I... dead?"_

_ "No." He replys. "And you're not in a coma either. You're just asleep. You're in a very deep, peaceful sleep."_

_ "Why?" I ask him. "Why would I try to kill myself?"_

_ "Why?" He asks me the same question. "Hmmm... why indeed." Suddenly I hear a voice coming from behind me._

_ "Stan? Stan? Where are you Stan?" _

_ I turn around and see a young boy with a green hat and orange jacket calling out for me._

_ "Who is he?" I ask the dream me, pointing at the boy calling out my name._

_ "You really don't know? That is your 'super best friend' Kyle Broflovski. That's him when he was 14." He replys. "He's looking for you, but you can't go to him."_

_ "W-why not?"_

_ "I'm not really the dream you..." He says as a white light surrounds him and he grows taller. The boy is now my exact height and looks like an adult now. "I am actually your heart."_

_ The now current me stands in front of me. He won't let me pass._

_ "That stupid Kyle is the reason you almost died. I don't want to be broken again, so I can't let you go near him."_

_ "But, I..."_

_ "I know you want to see him, to touch him. But you can't. I'll erase your memory if I have to."_

_ "Why would you erase my memory?"_

_ "Because the memory of Kyle is too painful. It'll be just like what happened to Kyle 14 years ago." I stare at me in shock._

_ "14... years ago..."_

_ "Yes. One of your friends, Eric Cartman, tried to kill Kyle. Kyle ended falling off the roof, but surviving. Even now, Kyle can't handle the fact the one of his friends would betray him, so he pushed the memory of it all back into his mind."_

_ Behind the 'heart' version of me, I could see Kyle drop to the ground. He wasn't moving._

_ "Honestly, though..." Said the other me. "I don't know if Kyle will ever open his heart again. So, I'll do you a favour."_

_ The 'heart' me brings his face closer to mine. I'm backed up against a mirror-thing, so I can't move backwords. The 'heart' me whispers into my ear._

_ "I'll erase you memory anyways, so it causes less pain."_

_ He brings his lips closer to my own. I try to move, but I don't have the engery. I guess there is nothing I can do. My heart is going to erase my memories, and I can't stop it._

_ "Stan, you have to fight!"_

_ I snap out of it as soon as I hear Kyle's voice. I look down and my 'heart' is laying on the ground, his nose bleeding. I look up and see the now current version of Kyle, but without a wheelchair._

_ "Stan, don't erase your memories just yet, first, please see what I went through ever since you came over."_

_ "Kyle?"_

_ "No..." He says as he turns to me and smiles. "I'm Kyle's heart."_

_ Suddenly everything was filled with a bright light. When the light dims down a bit, I notice we're back in Kyle's room. I had just ran out crying, and now Kyle was crying. It hurt to see Kyle like that._

_ "Awww... what did Stany-wany do to Kyle-wyle?" Asks a voice. I turn around to see that it's Ike._

_ "Shut up Ike! I'm not in the mood!"_

_ "What did Stan do that was so bad?"_

_ "He... he kissed me. He kissed me Ike! He also said he loved me!" Kyle keeps crying._

_ "So, what's wrong with that?" Asked Ike in an intrested voice._

_ "You gotta promise not to tell mom and dad. You can't. Promise me Ike!"_

_ "Okay, okay... I promise."_

_ "I... I think I like him back." He whispered. "Ever since fourth grade, I've noticed things about him that normal people wouldn't. The darkness of his hair and how the sun shines off it. The deep crystal clear blue in his eyes. His smile, his arms, his nose, his lips, and..." He paused suddenly._

_ "And...?"_

_ "Well... his...butt." He answered, blushing._

_ "Sounds to me like you love him. I think you should tell him, and mom, and dad."_

_ "I can't! Mom and Dad'll hate me for being gay!"_

_ "No they won't."_

_ "How do you know?" Ike sighed. I knew Mr. and Mrs. Brovloski wouldn't care. I was already dating Kyle, and they seemed happy about it._

_ "Kyle, I'm gay too. I'm dating Georgie." Kyle's eyes widen._

_ "Who's Georgie?" He asks. I already knew who Gerogie was. _

_ "You guys knew him as Kindergoth. I'm dating him, and I love him with all my heart. Mom and Dad know. Besides... didn't Stan tell you before he kissed you that you guys were dating?"_

_ "Yeah... he did. Wait. How'd you know that?" Ike shrugged_

_ "I dunno, wild guess?" He muttered. It looked like Kyle was about to say something before Ike cut him off. "Mom and Dad knew you were dating Stan. They're very accepting you know. They don't care if you're gay. They still love you because you're thier biological son._

_ So how about it? Should we go find Stan?" Ike ask._

_ "Yeah. There's still something I want to confirm." Ike smiles and takes Kyle's wheelchair and rolls him out of the house._

_ I turn back to 'Heart' Kyle._

_ "I love you Stan, and you know that." He was blushing. Now let's go to when I finally found you. This may be a bit painful to watch." I turn around._

_ Kyle and Ike are walking up to my front door. Just as they get up there, the door opens. I'm in my father's arms, blood all over my hands and neck. Kyle lets out a gasp and then starts screaming hysterically._

_ "STAN! OMG, STAN! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? STAN SPEAK TO ME! STAN!"_

_ Kyle tried to get out of the wheelchair, but Ike holds him back. Eventually he stops struggling as my head turns towords him. I can tell I'm looking at him, and I smile. My body then falls asleep._

_ "That's all you can remember right now." Says 'heart' Kyle. "I learned from your mom that you were scratching at your throat. She thought it was because of watching too much violent anime, but I know better. I was all my fault, wasn't it."_

_ "No..."_

_ "Don't lie to me Stan."_

_ "I'm not lying."_

_ "Yes you are Stan. I'm Kyle's heart. I know when you're lying , trust me. Now tell me the truth. It was my fault that you tried to kill yourself, wasn't it?" I sigh. There is no way I'm going to get around this. Even when Kyle had amnesia, he could still tell when I was lying. I must be terrible at it._

_ "Yes... it was. I thought you hated me, but that was so stupid of me." Kyle smiled._

_ "Now I'm going to show you what's going on in the present."_

_ The scene switched to a hospital room. It was dark outside. I looked over at the single bed in the room. I was sleeping on it, with various IV's hooked up to me, and bandages all over my neck. Sleeping right next to me, was Kyle. He was holding my hand. I walked up to him._

_ "Stan...please... don't die..." Kyle said as he was asleep. He squeezed my hand. I turned to the other Kyle._

_ "Is this really happening?" I ask. 'Heart' Kyle's crying. He runs over to me and hugs me. "Kyle?"_

_ "It's very real, and it really is happening." He said as he buried his face into my chest. "I don't want to lose you. Please wake up soon. Please. I need you Stan... I need you."_

_ "Kyle..."_

_ "I love you Stan... I'm going to release you from this dream now. Please find the strength to open your eyes."_

_ "I will."_

_ 'Heart' Kyle smiles and presses his lips onto mine. I can feel pain returning to my body, and then..._

...

Beep... beep... beep...

I open up my eyes, very slowly. It's still pretty dark outside, but I see some light in the distance. My neck still hurts a whole lot. I slowly start to remember what I did and what happened in the dream. I look over to the side of my bed. Kyle's still there holding my hand and sleeping.

"Stan..." He mutters. I smile.

"I love you too Kyle."

I take one last look at Kyle and sigh. I lie back on my pillow and start to fall asleep again, as I sqeeze Kyle's hand back.

**-line-**

**Now to talk about some very imprtant issues in the world...**

**Does everyone know what happened in Japan? It's sad and horriable, but let's all hope that Japan can pull through this without too much trouble.**

**I'm rooting for you Japan! Please pull through!**

**-line-**

**Now for random rants.**

**This chapter ended up being a Stan POV only chapter, with a very long dream sequence.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will jump a few months, and everything should be all happy-happy! I wonder how long the happiness will last this time?**

**You'll ust have to read to find out, so, until next time!**

**P.S. Once again, I apologize for the shitty ending of Remember Me, and for hurting Stan in this story and for what will come. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5 Entry 1

**Kyle's Journal**

**Chapter 5- Entry #1**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I no own South Park.**

**Alright, so this jumps a few months into the future, and yeah, let me fill you in on what went on...**

**Stan woke up the next morning, and Kyle was thrilled. Kyle confessed his feelings for Stan after crying for a while. Stan said that he still loved Kyle, and they are (still?) going out. Also, Kyle and Ike are definatly on better terms.**

**Anyways, I really effin hate my Keyboard. The stupid L keeps getting stuck! I also hate being sick. Ugh...**

**Well, now, enjoy the story! ^v^**

**-line-**

**KYLE:**

"Hey Kyle, how are you?" Asked Stan smiling. He was standing in my doorway holding a small backpack of sorts.

"Stan! I'm great! Good to see you're doing better." I said in a happy voice as I grinned at him.

Stan had been in the hospital for 2 months for trying to kill himself. He had tried to scratch out his own throat because he thought I didn't love him because I got my memory back and had forgot that I was dating him. It was a long 2 hard months, but both Stan and I pulled through, thanks to each other.

Stan walked over and kissed me on the cheek and gave me hug. He sat down on the bed beside me.

"Thanks. Glad to see your finally able to walk again."

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the backpack.

"Oh, just some stuff." He said in a happy voice. " Just some photos and your journal."

"My... journal?" I asked. When the heck did I get a journal?

"It's from when you had anmesia and stuff." He said while loooking out the window. "If you're worried about privacy, it's okay. I never looked at the stuff you wrote."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He picked up the journal and handed it to me. "You wanna read a bit of it now. You do have a right to know about the last 14 years."

I took the journal from Stan and opened it up to the first page. It said Kyle's journal. I turned the page and started reading out loud.

_November 15,_

_ Dear Kyle,_

_ I'm writing down all my memories in this journal that Stan gave me because he said that there's a big possibilty that when I regain all my past memories, I'll end up losing all the ones I have now._

_ It seems that there has been a lot of shit that's happened in my life, everything from going to Peru to stop the pirate guinea pigs to Neo-Nazi's trying to destory Jews (me), to getting into an accident that nearly killed me, resulting in me losing my memory. I don't really believe in it all, it's a lot for me to swallow down. In any case I should tell you about what happened today._

_ I was sitting at my desk, doing my homework. Stan was on my bed. He was suppose to be doing his homework too, but I guess he fell asleep because when I looked over at him, he was in fact sleeping. He was talking in his sleep too. He kept saying that he didn't want me to die and he was going to kill that fat kid in our class. I knew he usually talked in his sleep, he usually repeats what he says._

_ I went to wake him up, but he grabbed my waist, making me fall to the bed beside him. His face was in my neck and his breath was warm. He started out his sentence again, but this time it changed. This time he said that he wanted me. Then... then his hand went down... there... umm, I can't exacty say what he did next because it was kinda very adult. I-i knew he didn't mean to do it, but it kind of scared me, so when his hand started rubbing my... uh, 'thing', I pulled his hand out and tried to wake him up, but Stan is a very heavy sleeper._

_ I did know one trick though. I had to say that this guy, Cartman, was in my room and had a knife and was going to try to kill me. Sure enough, it worked. Stan woke up, but he got a little bit mad at me. I asked Stan why he hated that kid so much, what happened to me and what my past was like. He told me all about how Cartman has always hated me and one day, he tried to kill me with a knife. He had chased me up on the roof, but I fell. Stan said I wouldn't respond to anything, and then a few days later, I woke up._

_ I don't really understand it. I barely even know the guy. To me, he's just some kid in the class that everyone hates. I kinda feel sorry for Cartman. _

_ Anyways, Stan said he had to leave, but before he left, he handed me this journal and told me to write with it often. I don't know why, but my heart was beating fast and I was so happy that he gave it to me. I wonder why I felt like that, but it doesn't really matter._

_ I'll be sure to do exactly what Stan says, so you can bet I'll be writing in this journal quite often. Well, I guess this is enough for now. I hope to make more happy memories soon._

_ - Kyle B._

I sighed as I read the last line. I looked over at Stan. He seemed a little sad, mad and a bit shocked.

"Stan?"

"Hmm... I didn't realized I talked in my sleep." He said looking away.

"Stan, are you mad at me because I said I felt sorry for Cartman?" Stan turned to face me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and brought his face really close to mine. His face looked really serious.

"Kyle. Do you remember that night, the first night Cartman tried to kill you?"

"No... Why?" Stan closed his eyes and smiled.

"It's nothing, I was just curious." He said softening his grip. "Now, how about me do something nasty like what I tried to do to you in my sleep."

"WHAT?" I yelled. Stan brought his one finger to his lips. He made his hand look like a gun.

"Finger... bang." He whispered as he pushed me to the bed, and kissing me.

For some reason. It just felt right, so I surrenered and let Stan have sex with me.

**-line-**

**For some reason, I don't like how this chapter ended, but at least everything is all happy- happy now! ^^**

**And...**

**I... HATE... ZE... L... BUTTON! AARRRGGGHHH! *Takes a metal Bat and beats the crap out of it.***

**So, more journal entries to come! *Ignores the pleas of a dying L button.***

**Please review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 I Love You

**Kyle's Journal**

**Chapter 6- I love you.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own... oh wait, you already know this part.**

**I really hate my computer. I really do.**

**Also, I had the weridest dream last night. I dreamt that I gave birth to twins. They were boys and I named the one Dylan. I swear if I ever actually do have children, I'm naming my first boy Cain. I am **_**not**_** ever gonna name my sons Dylan.**

**Anyways... SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! My computer has been a little piece of shit. The recharging cord won't fucking work at all! I have to use my mum's charging cord and not to mention the fucking laptop is falling apart, and this time, the stupid T is fucked up! Ugh! I swear the whole fucking universe is out to get me. I FUCKING HATE IT!**

**However, in spite of all that, I can still bring you the story that is this story. Also I am very stupid. I forgot that Higurashi was a game and... I am just soooo stupid.**

**...**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**-line-**

_ November 20_

_ Dear Kyle,_

_ Yayz! I'm wriing in yous again! Sorry, but there hasn't been much going on lately. Stan has been pretty much advoiding me for the past few days. I wonder why? Anyways, today the strangest thing happened._

_ After school, Stan did come up to talk to me. Then Kenny came and started talking to Stan. Butters came and asked me if I wanted to go to his house to help him with homework. I did agree because Stan said it was okay._

_ Off topic here a little bit, but Craig (one of he other guys that Stan's friends with), keeps saying that I'm pretty much like Stan's child in he sense that I ask for Stan's permission for everything. It's true I do. Stan said he was my best friend before. I actually believe that, I do, so I trust him enough to tell me what to do so that I don't upset him or anyhing. Stan's the only person I trus right now, the only one. I don' want to lose him or make him hate me!_

_ Back on topic now... I went to Butters house. He just seemed a little out of it. He pinned me to the bed and he was really scaring me. I swear his eyes turned red, or at least had a little bit of red in them. Somehow, I don't think that should be possible because Butters has bright, baby blue eyes. That look finally went away after his phone rang, although it really didn't "ring" in he sense that one would pick it up and be all "hello", it was actually something called a "text". A text is when someone talks to you over he phone in a way that you have to read words. Ugh, I just know that if Stan ever read this that he'd think I was so stupid. Good thing I hide the key to this thing._

_ Butters said that Kenny was coming over and that Stan wanted to talk to me. I was so nervous! I thought Stan was going to yell at me for letting Butters hurt me or something, but instead, he confessed his love to me. I was just so shocked that I was at a loss for words. _

_ So now Stan and I are dating, at least I think we are. Right now, he's lying in his bed alseep under the covers. I put pants on and am now writing in this journal at his desk. I'm really happy right now. I don't know if the "me" before I lost my memories was in love with Stan, but please God, if I ever forget about this moment, please just... I dunno, let the other me experiance it again. I know I can make myself fall in love with Stan all over again. I know I can._

_ So, until then..._

_ -Kyle._

-line-

KYLE:

I sighed as I read the last words.

_Well 'other Kyle', I guess you got your wish. I'm madly in love with Stan._

It was only the second entry in the journal. For a journal about 15 years old, it was in pretty good shape and my writing was pretty neat. I was gonna read more later tonight, but for now I have to get ready. Kenny,Butters,Tweek,Craig, Stan and I are all going on a triple date to the carnival being held in town tonight. I am gonna sound like such a fag here, but it has been my dream to go on a romantic date with Stan for sometime! Stan's been so busy with his job and all, that we never get a chance to hang out.

Stan works as the gym teacher for the local High School. He also coaches football for both the school and the town team. Not to mention, he's helping me prepare for the move. Stan had bought his own house a while back. He's been trying to convince my parents to let me move in with him, and finally they caved. Although they insist on coming over for dinner at least once a week and calling the house everyday to check up on me. They're not even this overprotective of Ike, which pisses me off because it makes me think that they don't love Ike. Ike's very sensitive and I have a feeling he's thinking the same thing as me, because he just moved to the college campus in Denver, so I don't see him too often.

Sucks to be me though. I can't even get into College yet, on an account that I never even passed grade 9. Apperently the goverment has this test thing that you can do to get your high school diploma, but even if I pass, I doubt Harvard will even accept me. I'm sill going to try though, which means until a become a lawyer, I'm still the Cake Shoppe devlivery boy.

I put the journal away as a hear a knock on the door and his all too familliar voice.

STAN:

All I can say is that it's about time I got to spend some time with my boyfriend! Ky and I both have been soo busy with work lately that we hardley get to see each other. That's all gonna change a little bit at least because I finally managed to get his parents to let Kyle move in with me. That was NOT an easy task at all. I've been trying to get them to do that for at least two years before Kyle got his memory back and stopped being an empty shell.

So finally, all my dreams are coming true! Now if only I can get Kyle to dress up in sexy goth clothes or wear a wedding dress. sigh. Too bad that'll never happen, because Kyle absoultly hates cross dressing... and goths. So sad too, because I have to say, Tweek looked hot when he got married to Craig and wore a dress. It looked good on him. Kenny's been trying to convice Butters to dress as a girl for sex ocassionally, but so far, that has not been working out so well.

All I know, is that tonight will be a , errr, magical night for Kyle. Heh heh, yes... magical indeed...

Right now I've got Kyle in the van with Butters and Kenny and we're on our way to pick up our happily-married friends. I hope this will be a night that both Kyle and I will never forget. Never.

**TBC...**

**-line-**

**Ooooh... To be continued!**

**I have this strange feeling that everyone knows what gonna happen next. I'm no gonna be like those other authors who say they won't tell or anything. GO AHEAD! Please review and say what you think is going to happen next.**

**Honestly, this chapter sucked. I didn't put a whole lot of effort into it, but I should be okay.**

**Anyways, please look forword to many more "Magical Nights", a dramatic plot twist that I already said was gonna happen that you may all hate me for, but I really don't care, and side stories on the lives of CREEK and BUNNY!**

**Wellpers, until thens!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Very Magical STYLE Night!

**Kyle's Journal**

**Chapter 7- A Very Magical STYLE Night.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Sadly I do not own South Park, but I DO own the seasons 5 and 10 box sets, the Imagination Land DVD, and a Stan sticker that says 'Deal with it dude' and a Butters one that says 'Son of a Biscuit'. I also own Kyle Carr, and other random OC's. If you haven't heard of them in South Park, then they are mine. So, moving on...**

**GOMEN NASAI! Sorry pplz! I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry to say this but it seems that I might not be able to update as much anymore. **

**REASONS FOR THIS:**

**1. I'm working on a Visual Novel called Omen. Has almost nothing to do with South Park or the movie.**

**2. Deviant Art. I want to just draw some pictures that are sooooo long due.**

**3. South Park Visual Novel and RenPy tutorial series! The title of the game is South Park When They Cry. I'm working on it with rosy2lee2!**

**4. And a whole bunch of other crap that we're not even gonna get into because they either have to deal with my intrest or stuff going on at home, but when stuff comes up, and I feel the need to announce it to the world, then, yeah, I will.**

**My one friend said I should update my Profile pic, and draw a picture of Kyle, but I dunno... Maybe I'll just put up some other random... oh wait... okay I know what I'll do.**

**Anyways, this is just continuing from the last chapter and stuff, and nothing big happens. Please review!**

**-line-**

**KENNY:**

"Wow! The Carnival!" Said Butters all excited. He was just so happy to be here because he didn't get to go often. "What should I do first! Oh! I wanna go on the Roller Coster! No! The Farris Wheel, No! I wanna play the games! Ohhh! It's all so exciting! Kenny, Kenny! What should we do first!"

Butters was just too cute looking at me with those wide shiny eyes. I swear everytime we went to something like this, wether it be Choo-choo Charlies, or the Playdium, he'd always act like a little kid. That or an excited little puppy, and I must say, I do like excited little puppys alot.

"Kennnnnniiiiiiii!"

"Oh! Ummm... let's let Tweek choose."

"Huh? Why Tweek?"

"Honestly, he's so paranoid that he'll choose the safest one and that way I don't die right away."

"Jeez Kenny, are you sure you're gonna die? You're starting to become more paranoid then Tweek."

We all laughed, well except Tweek... and Craig, who flipped me off. Kyle has a good sense of Humor. I looked over at Stan, he nodded. I knew what he was gonna do tonight. I think Craig knew too. I highly doubt that Stan would tell Tweek and Butters, they tend to have a big mouth.

I just hope that everything will turn out okay. No, I pray that everything will be okay. I have a slight feeling that something bad will happen soon. Very soon.

**TWEEK:**

"So Tweek. Which ride do you want to go on?" Asked Kenny, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well..." The truth was, all the rides looked dangerous to me. How the hell was I suppose to choose when anyone of the rides could break while we're on it, and kill us, and if we survive, it'll be like the final destination movies! It was way too much pressure!

"Tweekers?" asked Craig. I blushed.

"Let's go on the, ngh- Carosel. That looks the least dangerous." They all agreed.

We handed in our tickets and choose our horses. I sat on a lilac coloured horse with pink hair, while Craig stood beside me, holding on to me. Kenny was seated on a Black horse and Butters was sitting on a White horse. They were holding hands. I think Kenny said something perverted because Butters was blushing like mad and laughed a little. Stan was on a lion and Kyle was on a giraffe. They were laughing and having a good time.

Craig had told me before we came here to make sure Stan and Kyle had lots of space. He wouldn't tell me why, just that it was gonna be a special night for them.

**CRAIG:**

Stan was taking forever to make his move.

As the carasol started playing music and turning, Tweek almost fell off the the horse. I held him more tightly. That's why on these rides, and most rides, I had to hold onto Tweek, if I didn't, Tweek might end up getting hurt. Well, that or he may actually end up killing himself, which lord knows happened to Kenny sooo many times already.

I swear Kenny has the worst luck in the world. He told Stan and I that if he has to die, it would be nice not to come back to life one time. I don't think he minds coming back so much, though. He does love Butters, and wants to stay by Butters side, I know.

As the ride finished, I looked back over at Stan. God, he was taking his time.

**STAN:**

After riding the Carasol, we went on the rollercoster. Then the Tornado, Teacups, The Zipper, and the bumper cars. I have to say, Tweek can be brutal when he wants to be. Now that is was near the end of the night, I was ready to do what I had come here to do in the first place, but first I had to play this shooting game, because Kyle wanted a stuffy.

"Ohh, Stan! I want the big brown Teddy Bear!"

"Aren't you too old for that Kyle?"

"But I want the stuffy!" Whined Kyle. "This is the first canival that we've been together as a couple! The least you could do is get me the Big giant Teddy Bear!"

I sighed. Fine, I would attempt to get Kyle that bear. I was pretty good at this game. As I was giving my money to the carny, someone bumped into me.

"Ouchy! Oh, sorry Stan! Didn't mean to bump into yas, suu!" Said Kyle Carr. He was with Damien, Pip and Dylan. I assume he managed to drag Dylan here against his will.

"Oh! It's Kyle number 2! What are you doing here?" Laughed Kenny.

"Don't call me Kyle number 2!"

"Just teasing you Kyle, you don't need to get all mad. So, what are you doing here?"

"Kyle's gonna win the big prize!"

"No, you're not!" I shouted. "I'm winning that prize for Kyle!"

"Hmm... didn't think Broflovski was into that kind of stuff. But you're not getting it Stan! I need that stuffy for my collection!"

"You have a collection? Not surprising, since you've always been a big baby!" I laughed. Kyle number 2 was fuming.

"Don't call me a baby!" He shouted, waving his fist "I'm gonna show who's the better sharp shooter, just you wait, Stany-wany!"

"It's hard not to call you a baby when you use such babyish words." I swear I heard Kenny say that it was gonna get ugly.

There was no way I was letting that other baby Kyle get that bear. I was gonna win that for my boyfriend no matter what! The carny gave us the shotguns and we took aim.

"Bet you I can win it in one shot!" Sneered Kyle at me.

"In your dreams, cuz I'm gonna win it in one shot."

"Oh, it's on."

The carny counted down from 3, and then we shot.

...

I had done it! I won the big stuffed bear for Kyle. Kyle number two had lost. Wait. If he had lost, why was he cheering so much! I looked over at Kyle Carr as the carny gave him his prize. It was a Hello Kitty Stuffy.

"Yay! I won it! See, Stan I told you I could get it in one shot!" He said all happy. "But congrats to you, you won that big stuffed Bear. I bet Kyle will be very happy since it's twice the size of this one!"

"You're telling me that that was all for a Hello Kitty doll?"

"Not just any Hello Kitty doll! It's the super rare Axe weilding Hello Kitty! It's one of the only 10 Hello Kitties that accidently got a murder weapon! Why, why do you ask?"

"I though you were trying to win the bear!"

"Normally, yes, but Hello Kitty is more important to me. This one came straight from Japan!"

"Uh... okay. Well, see you later then... I guess."

"Righto then! Bye guys!" Kyle took Dylan and Pip's hands and walked away.

I turned to My Kyle and held out the bear.

"Here Kyle! I won you that bear!"

"Yay! Stan won me my ! Thanks Stan!" Kyle was so cute when he smiled like that. I looked at Kenny and Craig and nodded, signaling that I was ready for the main event.

"Hey Tweekers, time to go get coffee!" Said Craig as he dragged away a freaked out Tweek.

"Hey Butters, I saw another Hello Kitty doll over there! Let's go see if we can win it!" Kenny said cheerily as he walked away with Butters.

"Wow... well they were certainly in a hurry." Said Kyle.

"Kyle..." I said taking his hand. "Let's go ride the farris wheel." Kyle nodded.

We got on the farris wheel and we we quiet. Kyle was sill hugging that bear. Then, right on schedule, the farris wheel stopped at the top. This was it.

"Kyle?" He turned and looked at me.

I got the little box out of my pocket and kneeled down.

"Kyle, will you marry me?" I asked. Kyle's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god, Yes! Yes Stan I will marry you!" He said crying and hugging me. We shared a passonate kiss. He sat next to me the rest of the time until ride finished.

When we got off, Craig, Tweek, Kenny and Butters were waiting. Craig and Kenny had told Butters what was going on while I was with Kyle. Butters had a little ducky stuffy and Craig and Tweek really did get coffee.

"Well?" Asked Kenny, with a perverted expression pastered on his face for some odd reason.

"He said... yes!"

"Congradulations Kyle and Stan!" Shouted Kenny, Butters and Tweek. Craig just flipped us off, but I know he meant congrats.

**KYLE:**

I couldn't stop looking at my new engagment ring. I swear I had to be the happiest boy in the world. My one and only Super Best Friend had asked me to marry him, and I said yes. This night couldn't be more magical.

We dropped Craig and Tweek off, once again they congradulated us, if you call Craig giving the finger a congradulatory gesture. Then we dropped Kenny and Butters off. Kenny stopped to talk to Stan.

"Here Stan, don't forget to use this! Always practice safe sex guys!" He cheerfully said as he ran off, handing Stan a condom.

"Since when did you care about safe sex?" Asked Stan, but Kenny was already inside the Apartment. I was blushing like mad. Stan turned to look at me.

"So... my house or yours?"

**-line-**

**DONE! Did you all enjoy that chapter?**

**Yay! Kyle's gonna marry Stan!**

**Anyways, next chapter, some hot boy on boy action, and a trip to the grocery store that won't soon be forgotten. Hope that last part sounded right. **

**So, like I said, Visual novel games may make it hard for me to update much. I'll make sure to send out a huge announcement when I've finished that South Park game. It'll be free to download, so I hope you all play it! Note, that your favorite characters may die *cough*Kenny*Cough***

**Well pplz, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Return

**Kyle's Journal**

**Chapter 8- The Return.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Hi everyone! I'm very, very sorry for making you all wait for this chapter, but here it is and HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**I won't be able to update my stories for a while. I'm busy making Anime! I'm making an original series, UTAU videos, and some fan stuff, so I will be busy busy busy.**

**I hope eveyone is well btw. Anyways, here is the chapter. Please Read and Review! ^^**

**-line-**

**KYLE:**

The sex with Stan for the past few days have been great! We're closer than ever, and we're engaged. It's funny how everyone seems to think that we'd always be together. I know I never even thought that I'd turn out gay, or be in love with my best friend. So werid.

Yesterday, we made wedding preperations with Kenny, Craig, Butters, and Tweek. Plus us two.

"You guys should get married in your house!" Said Butters, bouncing up and down. I swear he was more excited about this than me.

"Nah... too small." Said Stan, looking over a music list for the reception.

"Aww... Well, how about the backyard? There's lots of space there.!"

"That dog next door is too loud, it'll bark the whole time." Replied Stan.

"Uneven ground" Said Craig

"There's a huge beehive out there!" Screamed Tweek, tugging at his hair."

"No room inside for cocktail hour." Said Kenny. We all stared at him. Kenny looked up. "What?"

"Serisouly dude, is booze all you ever think about?" Sighed Stan.

"No... I also think about..."

"Quick! Stop him! He's gonna say something perverted!" I yelled. Stan quickly cupped his hand over Kenny's mouth. Kenny then proceeded to give us a long list of perverted crap that intrestly enough, we could all understand.

"Shit... it's not working." Stan took his hand away.

"DOGGIE STYLE!" Yelled out Kenny, all proud of himself.

Everyone went back to what they were doing and completly ignored Kenny.

"I still think you should have it in the backyard." Stated Butters.

"DON'T IGNORE MEEEEE!" Yelled Kenny as the door bell rang. "I'll get it~!"

Kenny jumped up to answer the door.

"Having the wedding in thier backyard is gay Butters." Said Craig.

"But it's not!"

"What's not what?" Asked a voice from the doorway. Kenny had let Kyle Carr into the house.

"Oh, hi Kyle." Said Butters "Kyle, You don't think having a wedding in the backyard is gay, right."

"Well... normally not, but Stan and Kyle's backyard have a huge bees nest, and I'm allegic to bees."

"So, no wedding there Butters." I said, picking out flowers from a book.

"Why don't you have it by Starks Pond?" Asked Kyle. I looked up at him. That actually wasn't such a bad idea.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Stan, intrested.

"Well, as you know, I'm very observitive, so, I've noticed over the years that Starks Pond is a _very_ special place to you two. Stan goes there when he's upset, and Kyle goes there to cheer him up. You two use to hang out there together every sunday evening without Kenny or anyone else, including he- who- shall- not- be- named."

"Kyle... It's okay to say the fatass's name. So totally over what happened." I replied, my chin in my hands.

"Oh. Okay then."

I looked at the clock, and it was almost noon. Now that I notice, my stoumach is growling a bit, or maybe that's just me, but in any case, I'm hungry.

"Okay, food time. What does everyone want?"

"BBQ!"

"Bbq"

"Yeah, I agree with Kenny... definitly bbq"

"So we're all in agreeance than."

"No we're not! I want Kraft Dinner."

Everyone stared at Kyle Carr. I'm pretty sure that if it weren't for our resident Canadians (Ike and Kyle Carr), that we wouldn't even know what the hell KD was. The same goes for Pizza Pizza, Shinia Twain, Tim Hortons (and Roll up the Rim), and Milk Bags.

"Kyle, we live in the states, where the hell would we find Kraft Dinner?" I asked. "We're having bbq."

"Awwws..." Kyle said in a defeated voice. I know he likes Chicken Burgers though, so I'll make him a few.

"Ky, if we're having bbq, then you gotta go to the store. We don't have any sasuage, or hamburgers, or anything." Said Stan, who was staring very intensly at me for some odd reason.

"Well... we _do_ have lots of big yummy sausages!" Kenny added with in a cheeky voice.

"Oh my god Kenny... Kyle, just... just go to the store." Said Stan pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't get it." said Kyle. Like, really?

"Yeah, I'm going Stan. Be back soon everyone!"

With that I left the house on my way to the store.

-line-

Sausage... check

Hambugers... check

Chicken Burgers... check

Condemients... check

All that was left was lettuce, tomatos, and onions, so I headed over to the produce section. But this whole time, I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me. I just shrugged it off, thinking it was probaly Stan. He's always worried about me, and tends to follow me around like a lost puppy or something.

When I was finished getting my produce and some soda, I went to the cash register to pay for it all.

"That'll be 26.97 total." said the cashier. I got out my wallet to pay, when I was tapped by some lady behind me.

"Excuse me sir, but do you realize that you have someone following you?"

"Oh, yeah. That's just my boyfriend." I laughed. She went to look and I tried to follow her gaze, but I didn't see anyone there.

"You like really tan folk, do ya?"

"What? No, he's not tanned..." I said as I paid, starting to get just a little freaked out.

"Well, the guy following you is very tanned, he kind of looks like a white trash ganster."

"Oh... well I'm sure it's nothing m'am. I'll see you later." I said as I took the bags and headed outside.

When outside of the store, I pulled out my cell phone and called Stan.

_ "Hello?"_

"Hi, Stan? I think I have someone following me... did you send Craig or Kenny to watch me... no... that's stupid..."

_ "What? Kyle? Everyone's still over here, you've only been gone for about 20 minutes. Wait... you said someone is following you?"_

**STAN:**

"What? Kyle? Everyone's still over here, you've only been gone for about 20 minutes. Wait... you said you someone is following you?"

At that point my I swear my heart stopped. Everything went quiet, mostly cause everyone was listening to my version of the conversation and noticed that something wasn't right. I started to feel dizzy and paniced.

"Kyle, go back into the store where there are lots of security cameras and stay put. Kenny and I are coming to get you, so stay there and don't panic, okay?"

_ "..."_

"Kyle?" It's not like him to stay quiet...

_"..."_

"Kyle? Kyle? Kyle?" And suddenly, he hung up...

"Stan... what's going on?" asked Butters in a worried voice.

"I... I think we gotta call the police..."

**KYLE:**

_"Kyle, go back into the store where there are lots of security cameras and stay put. Kenny and I are coming to get you, so stay there and don't panic, okay?"_

I was about to reply when someone cupped thier hands over my mouth. It was a very _tanned_ hand. He took my cell phone and put it on speaker so that I could hear every single one of Stan's worried and scared cries. He called out my name.

_ "Kyle?" _

_ Stan, help me!_

_ "Kyle? Kyle? Kyle?" _

My attacker hung up my phone and dragged me to his car. I tried to put up a fight, but he was so much stronger than me. I couldn't see his face, and I had no idea who the hell he was or what he wanted with me.

He finally stuck me in the back of his car and shut the door quick. I tried to open it up screaming, but it was locked and wouldn't budge. I stopped as my attacker... no, kidnapper, got in the front seat.

"Who are you? Tell me!"

My kidnapper just laughed. I tried the door again, but still nothing. Finally, he talked, and my heart sank when I found out who he was.

"Well... it's been a while Jew. Still, I thought that you would've recongized me Kahl. Did Jersery change me _that_ much?"

"C-Cartman!"

"In the flesh."

"But, I thought they banned you from South Park!" It's true, they did. He and his mom moved to New Jersey because that was the last place that would take them.

"Oh, they did. But you see Kahl, I have unfinished business with you and Stan. My mom tried to stop me, but I finally got rid of that bitch."

"You... you killed your mom?"

"Body hasn't been discovered yet, and I doubt your will too, that is, after _I'm_ finished with you."

I tried the doors again, still nothing. Maybe I could break a window, or somehow overpower the fatass.

"Oh, and don't try anything sneaky _Jew_. I made this car Jew and Kahl proof.

"Stan! Stan! Let me go fatass! Stan!"

"You can call out for Stan all you want, but he can't help you. No one can help you."

He drove out of the parking lot. Just as we were about to turn the corner, I saw my friends rushing to the store, no doubt to find me, but by the time they get to the store and realize I'm not there, I'll be long gone.

**-line-**

**Ominus ending note!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when I'll update again, but I'll try to do it soon. So please add this story to your alerts so that you'll be the first ones to know!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Not this shit again

**Kyle's Journal**

**Chapter 9- Not this shit again...**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK! I ONLY OWN KYLE CARR AND THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY, HOWEVER, I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL EVENTS IN THIS STORY!**

**Welcome back everyone! Thanks for your reviews!**

**-line-**

**STAN:**

The sirens sounded rather dull to me. I didn't even pay attention to anyone trying to comfort me, or to the questions that were being asked to me. All I knew was that Kyle was gone.

Apparently, some really tan guy had been following Kyle the moment he stepped foot in the store, and when Kyle was outside the store and calling me, he got kidnapped. The lady that saw this all happened had called the cops. I knew I shouldn't have sent Kyle to the store alone. I knew it.

"Dude, don't worry, we'll find him." Said Kenny rubbing my back.

"What if we don't. " I cried. Those damn tears would not stop. "Last time he almost didn't make it. I don't want Kyle to die, but we don't even know who took him or where they're going! What if I never see him again?!"

Kenny didn't say anything. How could he? There was nothing that could be said or done to calm me down except if Kyle came back. I wondered who the hell would want Kyle now. The only one I could think of that would do something like this was that fatass, but he was in New Jersey... right?

**KYLE:**

I gave up a little while ago. We must've been travelling for at least 5 hours. My voice was starting to die on me, and my hands hurt a lot and had a little blood on them from pounding the windows to try to get somebody, anybody to notice me.

Finally Cartman stopped the car. He got out. I couldn't see where the hell he went, it was very dark. I think I'm in a forest of some sort. I could see the pine trees just before Cartman turned off the headlights. Now that Cartman was gone, I could try to escape again. So I pounded the window. Ouch. Again. Ouch. It's useless... I give up hope. I finally break down into tears. I wish Stan could save me now... but he can't.

Suddenly, the passenger door opens up. There stands Cartman with cloth, rope, and a bottle of chlorine. I can see a grin appear on the fat fucker's face.

"Well, well, well..." He said. "What do we have here?"

**CARTMAN:**

I finally did it. I left that fucking hell hole of New Jersey. I kidnapped the Jew. I made that Jew bitch cry. He's so pathetic looking. It reminds me of the time I killed the uncle fucker Scott Teneorman's parents, and licked up those wonderful tears of dispair. Yes... What was horrifying, gross, and depressing for him, was my pride and joy. Now, I have the Jew. The Jew who made my life misrable. The Jew who screwed me over. I just hope I'm making Stan suffer just as much.

I grin and say "Well, well, well... What do we have here?" and I let out a chuckle. Poor Khal. He's looking from what I have in my hand (Rope, Cloth, and Chlorine), and my face, which he can just barley see. He's got a terrified look in his eyes, complete with those wonderful, beautiful, tasty tears of dispair and hopelessness. Oh yeah, I've got him right where I want him.

"Well Khal. As much was I enjoy seeing you so pathetic, I think it's time you had a little nap. Afterall, you've had a long day..."

I put some of the chlorine into the piece of cloth. I go to bed towords Kyle and...

OUCH! MOTHER FUCKER!

That sneaky Jew kicked me! Heh. Doesn't matter, I'm still a lot stronger then he is. So, I stradle him to hold him down, and I hold the cloth over his mouth. Within a few seconds... Kyle's body goes limp.

**- line -**

**So wow, wow, wow! It's been forever! However, I've finally got my new charging cord, and I finally got some time to sit down and write. So... WOOT!**

**Anyways, I tried to make this just as good as everything else I've been doing and stuff, and so I hope you all like it!**

**Anyways, hope you all had a nice holiday, merry christmas, and...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10 Help Me

**Kyle's Journal**

**Chapter 10- Help Me...**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own South Park. Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.**

**So I'm finally up and writing again after being away for so long. Did you miss me, did you miss me? Honestly, I don't know how long I'm going to keep writing (December is my free time, and I'm lazy at the beginning of the year.) But please keep being patient with me!**

**Now on to the story which I will try to finish soon!**

**-line-**

**KYLE:**

Slowly I feel pain in my body. Slowly I wake up and start to become aware of my surroundings. What happened last? I remember talking to Stan on the phone, and then I was in a car. I was trapped and couldn't get out. Then someone put a cloth over my mouth and that's all I remembered.

"You finally awake Kahl?" a deep, distorded voice asks. I sound familliar, but so from so long ago...

The person, who I'm just going to assume is behind my kidnapping, which I'm sure I _was_ kidnapped, is all distorted and in the shadows, so I can't really see him very well. My head hurts, my wrists hurt, my whole body hurts. What's going on...

"You were out for so long, I thought you had already died before the fun could begin."

Slowly I'm starting to focus on everything. The room is dusty... really dusty. It's old and smells old. There's a window to my right. I think we're in a forest. I notice that it's somewhat dark outside, so it must be the end of the day. The room isn't light up.

"You have messages from Stan on your phone." The kidnapper said. "Should we listen to them?"

The kidnapper, who I swear I knew, but I just couldn't place my finger on who it was, started to play the first message from Stan.

"Kyle?! Dude. Where the hell are you? Why did you hang up. Please Kyle, if you can get to a phone, just please call to tell me where you are. please..."

"Kyle? It's Stan. Where are you?! We went to the store and couldn't find you anywhere. Where did you go? Please call me back."

"Stan again. Kyle, you have to call, it's been 2 hours since you disappeared. Please call back, okay?"

"You've been gone for 4 hours now. We've tried to call the cops, but they won't let us place a missing persons report unless you've been gone for 24 hours. Where are you... please call back."

"Kyle... Kenny and Craig sneaked into the security office at the store and watched the tape of you at the store. We know you were kidnapped, but we couldn't see the guy clearly. If you get this message please call back... I need to know if you're alive or not... please... Kyle..."

Stan was breaking into tears at the end there. I heard Kenny and Butters trying to calm him down. Someone, not Stan, hung up the phone. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I move? Panic was starting to set in. My phone rang. My kidnapper just kept it ringing.

"It seems like Kenny left a message this time. Let's see what he has to say, hmmm?"

"I know that Kyle can't get to the phone, and that the kidnapper is probaly listening to these right now, aren't you? Good. Then know this. When I find you, I'm going to mess you up so bad, you'll wish for death, and then whatever you did to Kyle, I will do 10 times worse and then I'll murder you. Then I'll kill myself and see you in Hell. Then I will happily watch as you're tortured by Satan over and over and I will laugh and smile. Did you catch all that? Good. You'd better return Kyle to Stan _UNHARMED OR I WILL KILL YOU_."

Kenny hung up. That was scary even for me to listen to. I didn't know that Kenny could act like that. To my surpise, my kidnapper just laughed.

"That was a nice one. I guess he'll just have to find me then, because I have NO intention of letting you go. Actually, I have no intention of letting you _live_." Then the phone rang again. It rang, and rang again. After it stopped, the kidnapper played the message for me. It was from Stan.

"Mr. Kidnapper... I'm Kyle's fiancee, Stan. I don't know why you kidnapped him, but please, please let him go. If it helps, you... you can take me. _TAKE ME AND LEAVE KYLE ALONE! _Pease... just... let Kyle go... please."

Stan hung up.

"Stan... No!" I stuggled and struggled to get myself free, but the rope just got tighter. My kidnapper just kept laughing the whole time.

"It's no use Kahl. You won't get free, but don't worry, you'll see Stan again... before you die!"

"Leave Stan alone! Who are you anyways?!"

"My, my, we do forget easy do we Kahl?" He turned on the one single light in the room. The light was dim, but it was enough for me to get a good look at the man who was tourturing me with these messages. It all came back to me.

Cartman had kidnapped me. I imnmeditely knew his plan. He was going to kill Stan too, if he could get Stan here. It wouldn't be hard too. Stan had already said that he'd take my place, as long as I was set free, but it was an obvious trap, and there was nothing I could do.

"Listen Fatass! Stan will never fall for your plan! Never!"

"Oh, but he would and he will. Anything to see his dear, precious Kahl set "free"."

"Let me go!"

"That won't do Kahl."

Cartman went and took a white cloth out from his pocket. He walked over to me and gagged me. Now I couldn't talk or scream. Just what was he planning now?

Cartman picked up my phone and dialed a number. My phone was on speaker.

Ring

Ring

"KYLE?! HELLO?!"

"..."

"KYLE?! TALK TO ME DUDE?!"

"This is not Kyle." Said Cartman is a really low voice, and without a slur to my name."

"Who is this?" Asked Kenny. Then he said in a quieter voice. "Butters, go to a diffrent room."

"I'm the one who kidnapped Kyle."

"Yeah I fucking know that dumbass! WHO IS THIS?"

"I want you to keep calling Kyle's phone to keep me updated on what you're doing Stan."

"And why the hell would we do that?" Asked Kenny.

"If you do this, then I _might_ consider your offer, Stan, to take you instead of Kyle."

"What? Stan didn't..."

"Okay! I'll do it..."

"Stan! What the hell are you saying?!"

They continued to talk. If only I could get this gag out of my mouth then I could... wait... it's coming loose... just a little more... and... there!

"STAN IT'S A TRAP! CARTMAN'S GOING TO KI-"

Darkness.

**CARTMAN:**

"If you do this, then I _might_ consider your offer, Stan, to take you instead of Kyle."

"What? Stan didn't..."

"Okay! I'll do it..."

"Stan! What the hell are you saying?!"

As Kenny tries to talk sense into Stan, sense he doesn't have since I've got his Kyle, I notice that that damn Jew is up to something. That fucking Jew rat. He's trying to undo is gag. That stupid Jew will never learn, will he? At least he's not paying attention to me, or the fact that I've got a metal pipe, or the fact that I'm right behind him. Poor Kyle. So naive, so stupid.

Finally he brakes free.

"STAN IT'S A TRAP! CARTMAN'S GOING TO KI-"

And that's when I smash the pipe into his head. It immeditley drops and Kyle's body goes limp again. He's bleeding... I hope I didn't kill him. No, he's still breathing. Good. I'm not done with him yet. I'll make his and Stan's last moments a living hell. And no matter what I do, I have to keep Kyle alive until Stan get's here.

"KYLE?! Was that you?! Kyle? KYLE?! KYL-" I hung up on him. I guessing Stan took the phone from Kenny when he heard Kyle's voice, maybe even before then, who knows? Hopefully, Kenny won't get in the way and ruin everything. Hopefully, Stan follows my instructions.

**STAN:**

A call came from Kyle's phone, but it wasn't Kyle. It was the kidnapper. Right now he's talking to Kenny, who stole my phone from me. I don't know who this is.

"If you do this, then I _might_ consider your offer, Stan, to take you instead of Kyle."

"What? Stan didn't..."

Wait. Is he serious? He'll actually let Kyle go safe and sound?!

"Okay! I'll do it..."

"Stan! What the hell are you saying?!"

"Kenny... I called him up a little while ago. I said he could take me if he lets Kyle go."

"Idiot! Why would you do that?!"

"Because Kyle shouldn't have to go through this shit again! He went through this once with the fatass, and I won't let him [almost] die again! Kyle can't go through that again. I can't go through that again."

" Dude, I understand where you're coming from, but that was not the right choice. That was stupid even suggesting that!"

""STAN IT'S A TRAP!"

Was that just Kyle?!

"CARTMAN'S GOING TO KI-"

It was Kyle! But he got cut off... and what was that sickening crack that I heard?

"KYLE?! Was that you?! Kyle? KYLE?! KYL-" Whoever was on the other line hung up.

"Shit this is not good."

"I know who kidnapped Kyle." Said Kenny.

"You do?! Who?"

"Cartman."

"What? No! Cartman moved to New Jersey! That was the only place in the world that would accept him! Besides, it wasn't even his voice!"

"No... it wasn't, but Stan, Cartman HAS been gone for a long time. It's possible his voice deepened and he took a speech and acting class."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Kyle said before he got cut off "Stan it's a trap, Cartman's going to..." I'm pretty sure Kyle has a good idea of what's going on, and I do too."

"What?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer because I'm scared of what I already know. Since this is Cartman who did kidnap Kyle after all...

"I think Cartman's come back to finish the job. He's going to kill Kyle _**and you."**_

"I know... fuck..."

"We need to find him. Let's call the police."

"Okay."

**-line-**

**So that's what's going on! Stan and Kenny have finally figured out what's going on, and who kidnapped Kyle. But they still don't know that Cartman knocked him out like that.**

**And where were Craig and Tweek at this point in time? Craig had to take Tweek home because Tweek was going all parnoid and couldn't be around anyone else because it would freak him out even more.**

**And poor butters is still clueless, but not so much. He know's what's going on, but does he know about Cartman? That'll be answered in a later chapter. I think the next Chapter will focus on Kyle and Cartman, maybe just Kyle? Oh... I don't know...**

**I got reviews from ppl, so first off thanx for the review! Second of all, no, I never gave up on this story. At one point in time I got distracted by other stuff like art and anime and stuff, and then my charging cord died, and then my mum and sister wouldn't let me use thiers, and so I just got a new one from christmas, so I can write more and more and more! That is, unless I get distracted again. ha ha...**

**Anyways, please read and review, THANX!**


	11. Hiatus

Sorry, but this story has to be postponed, due to the fact that I killed my computer. There I was in the middle of a few chapters with many stories, and they were all on there. FEAR NOT! The nice computer man did get the information off of my laptop, and will put it all on my new laptop. Now I just need to save up for a new laptop…

I apologize for any inconvience. However, I am starting a new story to pass the time, so I hope you all enjoy that, and I will get back to this story ASAP.


End file.
